


在do i的时候对方突然开了行尸走肉到底是什么意思？

by Chromium_Hydride



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromium_Hydride/pseuds/Chromium_Hydride
Summary: 当你觉得你在和炮友做爱的时候，你的炮友可能正在把你当成boss刷。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	在do i的时候对方突然开了行尸走肉到底是什么意思？

执掌无影爱梅特赛尔克职位的哈迪斯和全世界最著名的跑腿王者光之战士成了炮友。

按说这架也打了事也了了，原本该大路朝天各走一边，等下次命运交错的掐架到来前各自在自己老家捣鼓着给对方添堵就完事了。可巧就巧在这俩人还是万年前的初恋老情人，虽然光之战士不愧其光呆之名啥也不记得，但竹马变天降，哈迪斯股也就牛市当头，成为败犬的风险嗖嗖下跌，明明也没几句好听的话，架更是天天都有在打，可这打着打着，就打到床上去了。头一次的过程实在不能细说，反正从结果来看亏得亚马乌罗提真的结实不然少说能炸两栋楼——最终是光之战士吃了转生以后忙于拯救世界缺乏经验的亏，架打赢了还是被操说到底还不是无影天天搞事的错，天天拯救世界多忙啊连谈恋爱的时间都没有，你无影可倒好，事搞完了扭头搞人一点不含糊。天知道这个一直混在人类里的无影床上经验有多炉火纯青，光之战士快被操得都蹦起来了，好悬走不出亚马乌罗提，爽是真的爽到前所未有食髓知味，差点去世到再也回不到物质界也是真的，濒死状态传回水晶都那一身debuff谁见了他都以为他刚和魔界花凯西激情舌吻还被触手play，更别提那之后三天不敢坐凳子只能站着吃饭趴着睡觉，还是懂事老司机于里昂热给他刷了十几个康复，又在屁股上贴了个黑夜学派吉星相位读了个先天禀赋俩福星，这位大英雄才能坐下好好吃一顿不是稀粥的饭。

虽然吻也接了床也上了，眼看着相逢一炮泯恩仇，万年情缘又再续了，光之战士还美滋滋地给这天降竹马老对象织了双HQ的力山羊绒保暖袜子送去，谁想人东西收了，矫情傲娇没改。某无影坚持声明狗屁光之战士比那个人的小脚趾头都不如，你最多是个炮友，别想得太美——不过我也没给亚马乌罗提装大门，你还想挨操就来呗。

光之战士哪管那么多，甭管你嘴上说啥，户口都偷偷给我上了还说不是我对象，真名都告诉我了不就等于承认咱是一家人，你咋不拿个大喇叭去告诉别人呢？这老东西也就心软，嘴比他勃起的那啥都硬。

但屁股开花的光之战士还是心有余悸，虽然想时不时去联络下感情免得这个难搞的老无影又在那阴阳怪气地整点什么让人胃疼的发言，闹到最后自己屁股遭殃也就罢了，连累全世界人民那罪过就大了。就算只说自己，人于里昂热又不是肛肠科大夫，总不能老让人家解决下三路问题。可被对象操得都不敢坐阿马罗回来这种事他实在不好和拂晓的伙伴们商量对策，一番思考之下，光之战士想起了他最大的粉头，水晶公。

拐弯抹角挖空了光之战士那贫乏的词汇库，连比喻带暗示地讨论了一气之后，水晶公信心满满，光之战士胸有成竹。他双手往小腰一叉，放出话来说下次见面一定让那家伙好看，说完光之战士就快乐地挖棉花去了，俨然一副你们诺弗兰特从床单被罩到裤衩背心原材料我都承包了的架势——这不，打不打炮日子还得过，中庸工艺馆还等着大英雄养活呢！目送着他这充满干劲的背影，水晶公心情甚是愉悦，我推今天也元气满满呢真是可爱，稳重老猫尾巴翘得老高，饭都多吃了两碗。

光之战士是本着水晶公信得过又阅历丰富的原则去和水晶公探讨的，但直线思维不太拐弯的光之战士没有想到这个老猫几百年了前一半忙着昏迷后一半忙着救他，以至于到现在名字后缀还是提亚究竟具体意味着什么。

这天正是个月黑风高没星星的好日子，挖棉花挖得天昏地暗的光之战士只记得自己背包里塞了多少组棉花，至于什么傲娇老无影？他这从南边挖到北又从白天挖到黑的，挖到现在都快不知道自己是谁了，谁还记得对象啊？何况他对象连通讯贝都不给他打一个的，他不记得是他的错吗！

又把一组棉花塞进背包，光之战士心灵就和他的背包一样充实，满是劳动的快乐。

哈迪斯就不怎么快乐，感情我不找你你就找草丛过日子？你会不会当炮友？他堂堂无影爱梅特赛尔克插着手站这傻子背后半天了，这傻子愣是沉迷棉花根本没发现他，要不是他一手提着光之战士的后领子把这货从草丛里拎起来，只怕这傻货能在草丛里和棉花结婚生子一生幸福。

也不知道这英雄在野外过的是什么日子，头发不梳脸也不洗整个人像刚被魔导炮艇炸过了似的，注重生活品质的无影爱梅特赛尔克先生一边唾弃自己选择炮友的品味堪忧，一边无视着“等下啊放开我马上出限时采集了让我挖个收藏品再走呗”的胡话一边把人拖回文明世界。

真亏得光之战士在野外把自己造成那个熊样，把他拖进水晶都的时候甚至都没有人认出这大英雄，轻车熟路拖着光之战士摸回悬挂公馆一路上根本连个拦着的人都没有……虽然有也拦不住，毕竟他打个响指开门甚至都不用钥匙的，岂有拖着炮友回房还要看卫兵脸色的道理。光之战士被拖着还吱儿哇乱叫着什么“水晶都安保到底行不行”“你们一个两个怎么都私闯民宅”“学学水晶公敲敲门啊”之类的，屁话太多了听得心烦，本来耐心就不太多的某无影说你歇会儿吧大半夜的不让你邻居睡觉了？见光之战士没有闭嘴的趋势，干脆变出个仙子苹果塞进了他嘴里，挖棉花挖的废寝忘食的光之战士这小暴脾气就上来了，以前嫌我话少现在嫌我话多你们咋都这么难伺候？本想吐出苹果和这人好好理论理论，奈何离了挖棉花肚子也回想起来饿的感觉了，漏了几秒的气，光之战士认怂地开始咔哧咔嗤啃苹果，吃得就剩个苹果核了才想起来问一句：

“这苹果……洗了吗？”

哈迪斯鼻子都要气歪了，说就你这样还嫌弃苹果不干净呢？你几天没洗脸了都快看不出你本来什么色的了。光之战士苍白无力地辩解着什么也有洗啊只是野外风沙大，实际上他连饭都没吃哪还记得洗脸，上回洗脸还是从水晶都出去的时候。哈迪斯说我就该找条河把你涮干净了再回来，拎你一路手都臭了，他响指一打，屋里正中间冒出一热气腾腾的浴缸，响指再一打，光之战士衣服没了。

光之战士一声惨叫，主要是为了新做的那身装备消耗的矮人棉海燕革愈创木等等材料，也顾不得裸体就扑到人身上大喊你赔我衣服，哈迪斯二话不说把光之战士扔进浴缸告诉他乖乖呆着我要你那破衣服干嘛你老老实实洗你的澡臭死了。光之战士小声嘀咕万一你有收集原味的癖好呢收集也可以赔我一身新的就行记得要HQ的啊，差点被直接摁在浴缸里淹死。

热水里泡了一会儿，再僵硬的气氛都泡软了，哈迪斯脱了外衣和手套，光之战士还以为他要和自己搞鸳鸯浴这种新鲜玩法，心说怎么第二次就玩这么花不好吧，正盘算浴缸到底够不够大时，发现这人居然只是要给自己手动洗头。哈迪斯一句话也不说按着光之战士的脑壳就开始搓泡泡，不轻不重节奏适中，让人心旷神怡甚是舒适。

打会下河摸鱼的年纪起光之战士就再没被别人洗过头发了，突然被这么一搞不禁脸上一红心里一酸，抱着腿坐在浴缸里回想起了自己远在另一个世界的故乡，一声我亲爱的妈妈都滚到舌头尖了，回头看看那张写满了多说一句不该说的话把你裸体挂水晶塔尖上说到做到的脸，光呆识相地把后两个字咽了回去，一句我亲爱的给哈迪斯叫得眉头都能挤死蚊子了，但是光之战士不太担心，据他原初的直觉来看，这个表情出现在某无影脸上时的情绪基本和害羞是可以划等号的。

“你脑子被我洗进水了？要不要我给你放一放？”

“不是，不用，那啥……你洗头手法挺好啊。”

“啊，可不是吗，以前在加雷玛当皇帝的时候养过狗，我经常亲手洗它。”哈迪斯嘴角微挑，温和儒雅慢条斯理地轻抚狗头，反手就在光之战士还没来得及拍案而起之前浇了他一头的水，顺便冲了他一脸泡泡。

光之战士呸呸呸了老半天完全错过了回嘴反击的机会。

憋屈啊，俩世界的大英雄被人按着宠物狗的例子洗头毛，让人民群众知道了他还咋当这个英雄？我光之战士今天就得和你掰扯掰扯——

“你还等着我给你洗哪呢？挖棉花挖得瘫痪了？自己动手啊。”

“哎，是，好。”

……算了还是不掰扯了，和对象讲这个不是掰扯纯粹是白扯，是男人就要让对象天天开心，连艾欧泽亚最强雕金匠戈德伯特还怕老婆呢，他光之战士凭什么不能接受对象损他的几句话？

光之战士释然，没毛病，我真是个堂堂正正男子汉。

“我说——”

“阿光你没事吧！！！”房门一声巨响，水晶公携拂晓伙伴闪亮登场。

“听水晶公说你被爱梅特赛尔克抓……住了……”

除了出发调查一时联系不上的桑克瑞德和琳，拂晓伙伴在水晶公的带领下强势围观光之战士洗澡现场。

气氛一时有些凝重。

凝重到光之战士来不及想为什么连卫兵都没发现他被抓，在水晶塔里大门不出二门不迈的水晶公却能知道。

光之战士捂着重点部位不敢起来，在心里直犯嘀咕，咋回事啊这么不禁夸，刚才还说水晶公进门之前都记得敲门呢，这会儿带一大堆人围观我对象伺候我洗澡，桑克瑞德咋不在啊，他来了至少我还能借个好搭档遮一遮是吧。

“他没把你怎么样吧？”水晶公问。

“明显还没来得及呢。”于里昂热在一边满脸的我都懂可他们不听我的非要来。

“等一下，你们听我说，”光之战士意识到哪怕是对象，自己被拖进房扒光这件事好像也不那么好听，于是他紧急开动脑筋，灵光一闪就是一个天衣无缝的想法，“首先他不是也打不过我吗，能把我咋地啊，所以不用担心，我就是让他来给我修个浴缸。”

顺便向已经坐在椅子上变了杯茶边喝边看戏的对象投去求你了你别说话的眼神。

彳亍口巴。

哈迪斯面无表情。

拂晓众人一脸迷茫。

“对，你看这不刚修好我在试用。”

“当着他面试用吗？”阿尔菲诺一脸混乱。

“这不奇怪啊，我当着你面不也一样洗澡。”众人目光投向阿尔菲诺。

阿尔菲诺一寻思，天呐，还真有这么回事。

“我又不跟你似的洗澡还怕人看，搬出和阿莉塞一起洗她肯定痛痛快快你才肯脱衣服。”

阿莉塞说可不是我才不像我哥似的磨磨唧唧。

阿尔菲诺说求你们了都别说了还有妹啊以后你别脱衣服那么痛快吧咱俩长得是像但毕竟有个地方完全不一样啊。

水晶公陷入沉思，想来想去他的英雄行得端坐得正性格开朗战斗力卓越，这无影也确实不能把阿光咋地，大不了我再抽7个人帮着阿光揍他，7个不够抽23个……而且阿光还能支使无影给他修浴缸，真是太了不起！是我考虑不周啊，当初应该给阿光修个带按摩功能的，毕竟他到处当光之吸尘器那么累，让我推受苦了我真是好不称职！

“是我不好，没考虑到这个问题，当初给你留房就应该给你修一个来着。”水晶公痛定思痛，深刻反省。

光之战士表示资源有限大家都理解，有钱用在刀刃上塔塔露天天在我们耳边念你说是吧阿尔菲诺。另外你上我背包里翻翻我这还有点刚挖回来的棉花要不你们替我送到中庸工艺馆顺便帮我关上门你看行不？

水晶公把小胸脯拍得啪啪响说包在我们身上，半夜风凉洗澡记得把窗关上吧小心感冒。

光之战士说好的库啵谢谢关心晚安明天见！

拂晓的两位正经精神肉体双重成年的人——雅·修特拉和于里昂热表情一片难以形容，硬说那是个什么表情的话，应该就是“朋友说了个笑话但有天真的小孩信以为真为了不拆穿我的朋友保护孩子的梦想所以我绝对不能笑”的那种表情。

端着茶杯半天一口没喝的哈迪斯表情则更类似于“绝望了，我对这个充满傻子的世界绝望了”之类的。

等关好门脚步声走远，光之战士为了不劳动对象玉手，光着屁股跳出浴缸，亲自动手去关窗户。

“没想到大英雄想一起洗澡一起洗过澡的人还不少啊，真是大方又开放。”把裸体的光之战士壁咚在窗户上，哈迪斯的语气甜得好像太阳柠檬被精炼成了蛮神，光之战士憨憨一笑说还行还行不算多，也就帮胧搓澡给戈德伯特擦油和奥尔什方比谁肌肉更火热。

哈迪斯阴下了脸说闭嘴你是不是不知道死字怎么写？

刚说完这句话，哈迪斯就看见光之战士身上一阵黑光闪烁——他把深恶痛绝开了。

……？

咋地，这是想打架？你迷弟给你找了七个帮手一起锤我你还以为我真打不过你呢？今天我把你悬挂公馆连四艺区都给你炸飞了你信不信？

哈迪斯并不知道，当时光之战士是怎么和水晶公聊的他们俩这档子事，不理解这个情况实在太正常了。

一般人也很难理解光之战士的这个说话方式。

光之战士想说的：

我对象床上技术太高，不用啥手段也就罢了用上小技巧我立刻缴械，偏偏他小技巧又多又花，到后来我被操得根本爬不起来我的脸往哪放？

光之战士深思熟虑后实际说的：

我的任务目标战斗技术太强，平A还能扛住一放技能我马上崩盘，偏偏他机制还又多又复杂，到后来我一直躺地板单人战斗又没人给我读复活我到底怎么才能过？

三系精通的水晶公思维非常朴实，他想了想说你没练过绿牌这事确实有点麻烦，不过阿光你这么厉害不管是什么都一定没问题的，这次不成功肯定是第一次没经验，手脚一慌循环打错了所以dps没上去狂暴了，要不你试试安排个减伤表吧，实在挺不住就开无敌。

光之战士一想没错啊确实是第一次没经验，不过这玩意还有循环的吗？咋循环啊？还会狂暴？也对，后来是挺狂暴的。感觉不妙了开减伤这思路还挺新奇，我看看怎么安排cd能转开……开无敌还能控制高潮？！没听说过，但水晶公都活了好几百年了他应该不会骗我，那我就先试试呗。

还有就是记得吃料理爆发药，倒数的时候把该用的技能用上了再开始。水晶公认真补充。

光之战士认真记下小笔记，也没有放过心中的小疑惑，他诚恳地询问了一下水晶公这玩意还有循环的吗一直都是他在单方面输出我。水晶公猫尾巴都弯成了一个问号，说他输出你的时候你不也在输出他吗？我觉得阿光你跟随自己的本能就很强了，像我这种啥都会一点啥都不精通的才要认真学习技术。

光之战士见他如此大方地分享着这么私密的经验，不禁心里感慨：

你们这些活得长的为什么都对这门技术颇有心得啊，是有什么不可或缺的重要用途吗？

——依据以上的跨服聊天，翻译一下方才光之战士的心理活动你会看到如下内容：

哎哟忘了倒数了，料理没来得及吃啊，那我先开个盾看看情况吧。

非常质朴，没有任何别的意思，水晶都他光之战士都没参与建造了，根本不可能要主动参与拆除，他和水晶公又没仇。开了盾以后，光之战士就开始思考怎么起手，不是他之前不思考，他之前……不是挖棉花来着吗！被抓到这实属临危受命啊！光之战士想着，等会儿他怎么输出我，我就原样还他，可以，我真是个小天才。

于是哈迪斯彻底陷入迷惑，实在是今夜炮友热情似火。

亲他，他原样亲回来，摸他，他原样摸回来，有学有样，一来一往。

这是想开了？用身体讨好我？

我堂堂最古魔导士、冥界的宠儿、无影爱梅特赛尔克是那么容易被讨好的吗？

是的，我就是。

他不讨好我的时候我也不能怎样，最终也都是像个老父亲一样把他原谅，看在他今天这么热情的份上，我现在就送他爽到飞上月亮。

哈迪斯顿时心情愉快通体舒畅，他心里爽，但他嘴上不说，一条链子把光之战士乱摸的两只手往窗帘杆子上一栓，单手轻松翻面，仗着用的身体比较高直接给人包在怀里按玻璃上，开始对夜空宣淫。

光之战士直接腿软当场身上冒出了暗影墙，他大叫不对啊为什么跳阶段了哪来的QTE挣不开还直接狂暴的？！

哈迪斯按着光之战士肚子上被捅得都凸起一块的地方，凉飕飕地贴在他耳边问，哟呵，我和你做爱，你把我当boss刷，一会儿是不是我还得给你发件装备？

光之战士一边强压着哭腔和喘息一边说那我要坐骑的角笛。

哈迪斯说我看你在想屁吃，等着团灭吧你。

光之战士神志不清地挂在哈迪斯手臂上，随着动作把玻璃窗撞得砰砰乱响，这老东西实在阴险得很，非要里外一起按住那个让人受不了的点，光之战士根本逃无可逃，同时还不忘积极照顾一下光之小兄弟，等到快要绝顶时又掐住命门，反复没几次光之战士就想喊救命了。可万一喊来了什么人该怎么办？他现在赤身裸体，后颈被咬的都是牙印，乳头也被捏得肿起来一碰就又麻又痛，电流似的直击下路，让他眼前一黑脑子里一白，他的混账对象却裤子都没全脱！一开始脑子能转过来的时候还能开个至黑之夜弃明投暗啥的抵挡一二，后来整个脑子好像中了热病，一动都不能动了。哈迪斯在他身后咬着他的耳朵说的每一句话其实他都没听清，只觉得湿润的舌头舔上耳廓的时候自己全身肌肉都紧绷到发疼，他想咬紧牙关，嘴里却被塞进了一只手，手指像另一条舌头似的烦人地乱搅，纠缠着他的舌头，害得他呼吸困难debuff都上了七八层，光之战士陷入山穷水尽，空血空蓝技能CD，只好丢出最后的手段。

只见红光一闪，光之战士，被操得开了个行尸走肉，并在瞬间炸成了死而不僵状态。

这十秒的时间无疑是漫长的，他被强行困在了高潮前的那一刻，强烈的快感使得他下身的小嘴儿也一阵猛吸，他毫无理智地哭叫，眼泪口水糊了一脸一身。十秒过去，高潮像势不可挡的大海啸般袭来，光之战士双腿一紧腰腹一软喷出来的东西射了一玻璃，射空了存货的瞬间，他发觉有什么东西也灌进了体内，来不及仔细感受，他就眼睛一翻，直接晕在了哈迪斯怀里，哈迪斯一时恍惚也没捞住他，以至于他咣当一声巨响铁头差点把玻璃窗直接撞碎。

等醒来的时候，光之战士发现自己已经清清爽爽，不适还是有那么一点，但也没到坐椅子都不行的程度。

他大腿一拍——嘶，肌肉酸痛，不过这应该是渡劫成功过本了吧！哈迪斯不知去向，光之战士从床上爬起来东摸西看，发现能清理的都清理了，连浴缸也给挪到窗边不碍事的地方，桌子上用魔法温了早餐，旁边一个角笛压着一张纸条，纸条上硬派却华丽的字迹写着：

“略有进步，继续努力——至我的炮友。”

光之战士拍着桌子隔空痛骂万岁老无影，说你个傲娇老男人可真行，对象就完事了还炮友，我大师兄的铁头都没你嘴硬。

后来，水晶公问光之战士你之前说那任务怎么样了过了没有？光之战士穿着一身全新的采集450HQ趴在黑色的小龙坐骑上眉飞色舞地说：

这不，渡劫成功一把毕业，今晚还去伐木，你就放心吧那我挖棉花去了嗷！

说完，光之战士又飞身投入到光荣而快乐、又无穷无尽的劳动中去了。


End file.
